Splinter Cell: A New Cell
by theone007
Summary: Sam Fisher comes to Middleton, but when something bad happens to his sister and his brother in law he is left to wonder what to do with his nephew.
1. Sam Fisher is in town

Don't own KP or Splinter Cell. Wish I did though.

            Kim is walking through one of the hallways of her school. She doesn't even notice that Ron is following her. He slowly gets out of the crouch he was in and walked up to her.

Ron: Hey Kp.

Kim turns around with a scared look on her face until she finally sees Ron standing behind her.

Kim: (shocked) Ron! Don't scare me like that!

Ron: Aw come on KP I like sneaking up on you.

Kim: I didn't even hear you.

Ron: Well duh Kim that was the whole point.

Kim: I guess.

Ron: So what are you going to do over the summer?

Kim: I don't know Ron. How about you?

Ron: Oh nothing much just having my uncle come over.

Kim: Which uncle?

Ron was just about to say something when Bonnie walks up behind Ron.

Bonnie: Hi Kim, hi Ron.

Kim: What do you want Bonnie?

Bonnie: Oh nothing just wondering if you guys are doing anything this summer?

Kim: What's it to you?

Bonnie: Oh just wondering since you are going out with Josh after all.

Bonnie said that part with a hint of anger in her voice. She then walks off leaving an angry Kim behind.

Ron: Just cool down there KP.

Kim: Huh? Oh okay Ron. Anyway do you want to head over to Bueno Nacho?

Ron: No. Sorry KP but my uncle and cousin are coming over today. Heck they could be here all ready.

Kim: Which uncle is it?

Ron: Sam Fisher.

TBC

Authors Notes: If anyone reads this at all I will have my other stories updated soon. First of all  I had writers block, then my computer crashes, plus I've just tried to kill myself so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Anyway sorry the Chapter was so short. Longer ones will be up soon.


	2. Parents go to the mall

Disclaimer: Don't own KP or Splinter Cell.

Kim: Sam Fisher… huh you never really mention him.

Ron: Yeah I do but you are to busy looking at your boyfriend Josh Mankey to listen to me.

Kim: Sorry Ron.

Ron: It's all right anyway I've got to get going. See you later KP.

Kim: See you later Ron.

            Ron then runs off to his home where he sees a black car is sitting in the driveway. Ron then runs faster to his house and through the door and into the kitchen where he sees his parents and a man with green eyes and black hair with some grey in small areas. He is a little taller than Ron but only about 3 to 4 inches. There is also a girl with him about as tall as Ron. She has brown hair and brown eyes. All of them are looking at Ron with weird expressions on their faces.

Ron: Hi Sam. Hi Sarah.

Sam and Sarah: Hello Ron.

Mr. Stoppable: Ron me your mom and Sam are going to the mall and we were wondering if you and Sarah could get something to eat when we get back.

Ron: Sure!

Mrs. Stoppable: Oh great I'll bet we are going to eat Bueno Nacho.

Ron: Hey what's wrong with that?

Sam: Hey I feel like eating a couple of tacos myself.

Ron: Well see you later guys.

Ron's parents and Sam: See you when we get home.

            They then left leaving Ron and Sarah behind.

Ron: Well what do you want to do?

Sarah: I don't know lets go explore your town.

Ron: Sounds good let's go.

            Ron and Sarah leave the house and walk out to Middleton. The walk by the school where they see Bonnie walking home. Unfortunatly for Ron she noticed them walking by the school so she walked over to them.

Sarah: Ron who is that?

Ron: That would be Bonnie Rockwaller.

Sarah: Huh, well she's coming this way.

Ron: Crap.

            Ron was just about to walk away when Bonnie ran in front of him.

Bonnie: Hello Ron and who would this be? (Motioning toward Sarah)

Ron: This would be my cousin Sarah Fisher.

Bonnie:  Okay see you later Ron.

Ron: see you.

Bonnie walks off leaving a surprised Ron behind.

Sarah: (giggling) Is that your girlfriend or something?

Ron: No! She kind of hates me.

Sarah: Are you kidding! Have you not noticed the way she looked at you? She totally has a crush on you.

Ron: Sure she does and your dad is a secret agent.

TBC


End file.
